Camelot High
by my daydream world
Summary: set in moden times. Merlin move to camelot and go to school and meets Arther Gwen and Morgan. Merlin will get his magic in a later chapter
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Merlin fanfic. Just to say I do not know how far i am going to do of this. Anyway my story is set in modern times. And Merlin, Arthur, Gwen and Morgana are all 15 years old. Merlin just more in with Gaius. Arthur and Morgana live together with Uther and are half brother and sisters but do not know it they think that their step brother and sister. Gwen is Morgana best friend. And Arthur and Merlin are friend but wont admit it O'k? **

**ENJOY **

**...**

Merlin got of the bus at all last. He place his racksank down and stretched. It had been an long Journey from the train station. He was wearing white trainers, blue jeans and a plain black tee-shirt on. He look around the busy city. He stop some pass a by

"Excess me by do you know the way to Chamber Lane?"

The pass a by gave an long list on lefts and right that Merlin quickly forgot them.

2 hours later

Merlin arrived on Chamber Lane after asking about ten people the way. Chamber lane was an street of 3 story building made in to flats. Merlin looked at the nore his mother Hunith gave him in case he forgot were his uncle lived. _13A Chamber lane. _Merlin look at the closes building 1-5 Merlin down until he saw building 10-15 Merlin walked in and went on to the third floor and find the door to 13A. Merlin knock on the door and an short man which remembered Merlin of an hippy.

"Yes how can I help you?" asked the man.

"I am Merlin" said Merlin and the man look unsure "I am looking for Gaius"

"I am Gaius" said Gaius "Hold on Your are Hunith Son"

"Yes" said Merlin nooding his head.

"You should not be here until Wednesday" said Gaius

"It's Wednesday" said Merlin was Gaius always this forget for? Gaius thought for an moment

"Of course" said Gaius well you better come in and make yourself at home" Gaius stood an size and let Merlin in.

"You might as well put your bag in your room" said Gaius "This way" Gaius walk to an door and open it and walked in Merlin followed. It was an box room. There was only an bed and wardrobe and an desk.

"Thank you" said Merlin

"That all right" said Gaius "And to let you known you put going to school on Monday, at Camelot High you will be getting your school uniform tomorrow."

Merlin groaned "Do I have to?"

"Of cause, education is very important" said Gaius in an mattly of facty kind of voice. "Get setted in I heat up some dinner, do you like curry?"

"Yeh curry fine" said Merlin. Gaius left shutting the door behind him. Merlin dumped his bag on his bed and open his bag and took out his lap top to check his e-mail. He notic that he have one from his best fiend Will. Merlin opens it

Hi Merlin

How are you setting in in the big city?

When are you starting school? Your lucky you

Don't have to do old man simmion homework. Anyway

I going to been very board now as there nothing to do here!

Anyway e-mail me back soon

Will

Merlin sent back an reply

Hi Will

Just got here. The train journey was long

And this random person was trying to sing,

Loudly. And I nearly missed my stop. The bus

Journey was long to. Once I got here I got lost.

DON'T LAUGH. Gaius is so forget for. I stat school on

Monday. I getting my uniform tomorrow fill in about

That tomorrow.

See ya Merlin

Merlin then send an e-mail to Hunith

Hi Mum

I here so don't worry. The journey was long.

I got an bit lost after I got off the bus but I got here in

The end. Gaius seem nice. I start school on Monday. Getting

My uniform tomorrow.

Hope you well

Look after yourself

See you soon

Love Merlin

Merlin sent the e-mail when Gaius come in.

"Young people and technology" said Gaius shanking his head "Can't you all just go with out it for 5 minters?"

"I was just sending an e-mail tot my mum" said Merlin

"In my day we wrote letters" said Gaius "Any way dinner ready"

...

**What do you think?**

**Should I carry this story on?**

**Pleases review I love reading them **

**And THANK YOU for reading **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you enjoy **

**...**

It was Thursday morning and Merlin and Gaius was eating toast.

"Your uniform should been arriving soon" said Gaius

"I be looking forward to it" said Merlin rolling his eyes.

"Your uniform want be that bad" said Gaius

"That mean it is going to be" said Merlin "Still can't be as bad as my last uniform gray and yellow"

Gaius tries not to think about how those uniforms look like. So he asked Merlin

"Do you known why your mother has sent you here?" asked Gaius

"Because she feed up with me and is moving aboard" joked Merlin smiling. Gaius shook his head, this boy was going to be an handful.

"She send you here because you get in to fights..." began Gaius

"...I do not start them...any way I have not got in an fight for mouths" said Merlin

"...So you can have an education..." carry on Gaius

"...I went to school and did my homework back home..." said Merlin

"Your mother think it is for the best" said Gaius

"Yeh she most certainly right so I was not going to argue" said Merlin.

"What are you going to do with yourself today?" asked Gaius, not want Merlin shut up in the house all day.

"Walk about get to know were things are" said Merlin.

"You can go now but be back at 12 o'k" said Gaius

"Yeh o'k" said Merlin standing up "What if I get lost?"

"I give you my number" said Gaius

"Thanks" said Merlin "So what are you going to do today?"

"Well I go back on work Monday sine I got an week off this week" said Gaius "So I will be enjoying the peace. So keep out of trouble"

"I keep well away of trouble" said Merlin "But it always finds me" Merlin stood up. "I am going to get my jacket, then leave you for some peace" Merlin went into his room and tripped over his bag. "Knew I should of move it" mumbled Merlin.

**Later on **

Merlin was walking down the street he find his way to Camelot High and the nearest shops and the local Park. The looked on his phone 11:55 'great' thought Merlin he realised he had no idea how to get back. Merlin stroll down until he found Gaius name and press call.

Ring Ring Ring Ring

"Hello?" said an voice Merlin recognise as Gaius

"Hi Gaius" said Merlin "I am kind of lost"

"Were are you?" asked Gaius sounding like he was holding back a laugh.

"In a park" said Merlin

"Witch one?" asked Gaius

"How am I meant to know?" asked Merlin

"What building can you see?" asked Gaius

"Shops, flats and some old building kind of things" said Merlin 'helpfully'

"You must be still in the lower town" said Gaius

"Lower town?" asked Merlin

"I tell you later" said Gaius "I think I know where you are now follow my instruction"

**Half an hour later **

Merlin arrive back at Gaius's home.

"You made it then" said Gaius smiling

"Just about" said Merlin. He and Gaius made there way to the table were then was an parcel. "Let me guess my new uniform" Gaius nodded. Merlin pick up the parcel.

"Open it" said Gaius

"Fine" said Merlin and he open it. His uniform was and white shirt and red tie and an red blazer with an symbol of an castle on it.

"What with all the red" asked Merlin

"Camelot use to be an castle long time ago" said Gaius "And they wore red"

"Well at lest it not like my old one" said Merlin. "I going to e-mail Will and make fun of his uniform" added Merlin brightly "But then again he can make fun of me happening an posh uniform"

"Is that what you young people do all day long?" asked Gaius "Making fun of one anther"

"Just about" said Merlin

"Before you sent 500 e mails have some lunch" said Gaius

**Later on **

Merlin set by his desk with his lap top and he wrote an e-mail to Will

Hi Will

Got lost again to day. I also got my new

Uniform mostly red. Look much more posh-er

And better than your. :p

Hope you not to bored

See ya soon

Merlin

Merlin send the e-mail and sent an similar one to Hunith. Then Merlin switch off his laptop and got ready for bed.

...**Next chapter is the weekend and Merlin meet some one/s **

**Please review I LOVE reading them **

**Thank you to reading **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everyone here is cheaper 3. Hope you enjoy it and please review I always happy to get one good or bad. Anyway lets begin...**

**...**

**Saturday afternoon **

Merlin was walking around Camelot City. Dreading School on Monday. He find out from Gaius that the head teacher is called Uther Pentdragon. One of Gaius friends. He also got an letter with all the rules. Merlin knew with all the rules he was going to be in detention an lot. Some of the rules were:

No running inside

Uniform to be keep clean and tidy

No back chat

Respect all staff

No fighting

Give your homework in on time

And the list went on and on. Merlin walked across the park. And an couple of boys around Merlin age were playing football. One of the boys with brown hair kick the ball hard and it rolled near Merlin.

"Hey you" shouted an boy with blond hair Merlin could see he was the leader. "Kick us the ball back"

'Great' thought Merlin he picked up the ball and town it over to them.

"Hand Ball" Should the boy with the blond hair

"I not playing so it dose no count" shouted back Merlin putting his point across. The blond boy smile and walked up to Merlin

"You think your smart don't you?" said the boy.

'Great' thought Merlin again the boy wanted to start an fight and he was meant to keep away from them.

"Not so smart now are you?" said the boy

"Talking about yourself?" asked Merlin cheek. He knew he should have said nothing but he could not help himself.

"Your new here?" said the boy "That mean you might be going to Camelot High"

"It might it might not" said Merlin

"ARTHUR" shouted one of the boys "COME ON LET PLAY"

"O'K" yelled back Arthur to the boys he turned to Merlin "I watch it if I were you" Arthur ran back to his gang. And Merlin walked off muting under his breath

"I watch if if I were you...Who done he think he is...prat." Merlin walked out of the park. But before he got out of the park someone behinf he Tapped him on the should. Merlin turn and saw two girls arouned his age. One had pale skin and dark hair the other had darker skin and brown hair.

"Hi" said Merlin grinning

"hi" said the girl with the pale skin "I saw you talking to Arthur, do you know him?"

"You mean that blond hair prat" said Merlin

The girl with the darker skin tried not to laugh but the other girl said

"That my Step brother you are talking about"

"Ah..." said Merlin not knowing what to do "...mmmm...sorry"

"That O'k" said the Girl "I have to agree with you there. I'm Morgana..."

"I'm Guinevere but every one called me Gwen" said the other girl

"I'm Merlin" said Merlin "But people called me idiot."

Morgana and Gwen smiled

"Your new here" said Gwen

"Yeh" said Merlin "Mum sent me here to lived with my uncle. She seems to think I always get in to trouble, but I try to keep away but trouble want go away it like my shadow follow me everywhere"

"So were are you going to go to school?" asked Morgana

"Camelot High" said Merlin "start Monday"

"That great" said Gwen "We both go there you might be in some of our class"

"I hope so" said Merlin "Hold on with you go to Camelot high..."began Merlin "Dose that mean that that prat..."

"Yes" Said Morgana "Arthur go there too, you better not get in a fight with him"

"You will not beat him" said Gwen. Morgana and Merlin looked oddly at Gwen. "What I mean is Arthur is save the world kind of guy and well you" said Gwen to Merlin "You don't seem that kind of guy"

"That the whole idea" said Merlin "It the person you think will never be a hero"

"We better go" said Morgana "We having an sleepover and we need to get ready"

"Fine see you around" said Merlin "Enjoy yourselves"

"Oh Merlin" called Morgana went Merlin turn to walk away "Can we have you number"

**Later on at Morgana and Gwen sleepover**

"So?" asked Morgana "who do you fancy?"

"Why do you want to know?" asked Gwen tacking an chocolate and popping it inside her mouth.

"Excess me Gwen" said Morgana with one hand over her heart "I am your best friend you can tell me...I know I know it's...MERLIN..."

"I only just meet him today" said Gwen

"There still time" said Morgana "O'k it not Merlin then it be ARTHUR"

"WHAT" shouted Arthur from anther room

"NOTHING" Shouted back Morgana

"No way" said Gwen "Arthur is an...prat"

"O'k the boy who play basket ball you know the one from the year above Lancelot"

"I fancy no one at this moment of time" said Gwen "What about you who do you fancy?"

"David Beckham" said Morgana "He so hot"

The girls laugh but they did not know Arthur was listening to them. Early on Arthur went in Morgana room and place an one walkie talkie behind Morgana book selves. Arthur was trying to find ways to blackmail Morgana to do what he want.

Arthur knew Lancelot the captain of the basketball team. He never talked to him as he was in another year. But how the heck was Merlin and when did there meet him? Still Arthur did not give it much thought. Why should he? It was not like he ever talk to Merlin or become friends was it.

**Hope you enjoyed it **

**Pleases Comment and review (giving puppy dogs eye) **

**THANK YOU**


	4. Chapter 4

**I need some help. My Summery of this story is bad and I got no idea how to made it more sounded better so if you come up with any ideas pleases let me know **** thank you. **

**Anyway here chapter 4. And Merlin start School (hope you enjoy****)...**

Monday morning and everyone was in there form/home room (whatever you call it) Arthur was with his gang of mates and Morgana and Gwen were chatting about there sleepover and the other class mates were chatting loudly. When the teacher Miss Nimueh walked in the door the everyone was quit and still.

"Good morning class" said Miss Nimueh

"Good Moring miss Nimueh" everyone one repeated. Miss Nimueh smile sweetly. "Class we have an new student today but he's late"

Gwen and Morgana look at each other "It must be Merlin" Mutted Morgana

"I wonder why he late" Mutted back Gwen

"WHO IS TALKING" shouted Miss Nimueh. No one said anything "YOU ALL KNOW I DO NOT LIKE SUCH RUDENESS"

Just then the door open and in come Merlin wearing his uniform he was panting like he had been running.

"You must be Merlin" said Miss Nimueh. Arthur tuned to see who it was recognising the name from spying on the sleepover. He saw the boy who cheeked him in the park on Saturday.

"Yes Miss" said Merlin "Sorry I'm late I oversleep then I had to run all the way here"

"You get away with it today" Said Miss Nimueh "Because you are new. But be late tomorrow and your be in detention do you understand me?"

"Yes Miss" said Merlin

"Sit down then you made the place look untidy" said Miss Nimueh

"Merlin sit here" said Morgana pointing at the chair next to her. Merlin did so. Arthur frowned who was he and how dose he know Morgana and Guinevere?

"Why were you late?" asked Gwen in an low voice

"Some one switch my alarm clock off" said Merlin

"Do you even switch it on?" asked Morgana

"I did but the poltergeist switch it off" said Merlin

"Poltergeist?" asked Morgana

"Playful ghost" said Merlin "enjoys terrorizing humans by moving thing around and play tricks of the mind"

"Ghost are not real" said Gwen

"Have you ever seen one?" asked Merlin

"No" said Gwen "have you?"

"That will be telling won't it" said Merlin looking at his timetable "O'k my first lesson is Maths in room B04"

"You're with Gwen then" said Morgana, Just then the bell rang "We better get going"

**Lunch **

Merlin walked down the corridor and cashed into Arthur and they both fell on to the floor

"Look were you going" said Arthur standing up

"I can say the same thing thing to you" said Merlin also standing up

"You cashed into me idiot" said Arthur bitterly. Other people walking by stop to watch what going on.

"We both cashed into each other prat" said Merlin

"What did you called me?" asked Arthur

"An P-r-a-t" said Merlin slowly

"Your going to pay for that" said Arthur no-one ever called him an prat before and Merlin was not going to carry on calling him one. And calling him one in fort of other people to

"What are you going to?" asked Merlin "Bite my knee capes"

Arthur pushed Merlin to the wall.

"Who do you think you are?" asked Merlin "You not the headmaster"

"I'm not" said Arthur the punched Merlin in the face "But my dad is"

**What do you think?**

**Pleases tell me what would made my summary better**

**And pleases review I need to know if people like my story **

**And thank you for reading next chapter up soon **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here it goes. I still need help making a better summery so I gladly read any idea r comments good or bad. Any here chapter 5 and what will happen...only time will tell...**

"Your was sent here to stop getting into fight" started Gaius (the school medical person) "What the first thing you do?"

"Hey" said Merlin pinching his noses "I made it to lunch time"

"Also your first day here you already go into detention" said Gaius "What next your going to be expelled?"

"At lest Arthur got detention to" said Merlin "You think he owns the places by the way he acts"

"Merlin" said Gaius in an tone of voice Merlin knew that Gaius was not going to stop talking for an long time. "If I was you I would watch yourself. You can't go about calling people prats"

"I not going to let them walked all over me" said Merlin crossly

Gaius shook his head "I blame your mother she have the same points of view, but she got in an hell of less trouble than you"

**In anther part of the school **

Gwen and Morgana were chatting away happily were Mary an girl in her year come over

"Have you herd what happen?" asked Mary busting with news

"No" said Gwen and Morgana at the same time.

"Well Arthur" said Mary drifting off dreamily

"What about Arthur?" asked Morgana.

"Well he got into an fight with the new boy" said Mary

"What Merlin?" Gwen asked

"What happen?" Morgana asked

"Both got detentions" said Mary

"Are they all right?" asked Gwen

"There fine" said Mary pushing it off like it was not important "Merlin have an nose bleed and an black eye and Arthur an cut lip but they fine" Mary went to tell some other girls who running past.

**End of the day**

Merlin was doing his detentions picking up litter from all over the school. Arthur all so had to pick up litter after getting told off my his dad the headmaster Uther.

"Hope your happy" said Arthur as they walked

"You punch me first" said Merlin

"That because you called me an prat"

"Because you called me an idiot"

"Not arguing boys I hope" said an voice from be hind them. Arthur and Merlin turned around to see Miss Nimueh

"No miss" said Merlin and Arthur at the same time

"Good" said Miss Nimueh "Well behaviour self now you do not want to get in deeper trouble now do you?" Miss Nimueh walked off.

"She's creepy" said Merlin

"That one thing we agree on" said Arthur. There was an pause "well I better go and do the gym and you can do the dinner hall"

"That unfair" said Merlin "There is no food and drink allowed in the gym."

"What are you going to do about it" said Arthur walking way. Merlin smile he play jokes on people all the time. And he was going to get Arthur back...

**What do you think Merlin going to do?**

**Hope your enjoying my story **

**Pleases comment and review **

**And thank you for reading this far **


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for the review **** I so glad collage is over today, long day because I get 2 buses to collage there until 3:30 to day and two buses back. Anyway WRITING TIME **** my idea from my bus journey will be put in to place hope you enjoy...**

Arthur, Morgana and Uther were eating dinner in there big kitchen. Arthur knew he was in trouble because Uther was keep giving him the look that said I know what you did and your going to pay. And Arthur was right

"I hear than your were in detention today Arthur" said Uther

"mmmm" said Arthur "Yeh that right...sorry." Morgana smile behind Uther back Arthur was no an show off in fort of him and it was good to see Arthur lost for words.

"Sorry?" repeated Uther "Do you know how it like when my own son get in detention for fighting. I told you if you get in an fight in school you will have to pay."

"Are you telling him that he can fight out of school?" asked Morgana "Because that not very responsible"

"I just telling Arthur that id he fighting in school he gets himself an detention." Said Uther "Anyway way did you fight for?"

"I was called an prat" said Arthur

"Because you called him an idiot" said Morgana

"He walked into me" said Arthur "He should of look were his going"

"Were you?" asked Morgana. Arthur thought back he was not watching were he was going but he was going to tell Morgana that.

"How do you know what happen?" asked Arthur "You was not there"

"I hear about it" said Morgana knowingly "That beside the point, you was not looking were you were going"

"I know what this is about" said Arthur grinning "You fancy Merlin"

"I do not" said Morgana "That Gwen that dose not me"

"Morgana and Merlin sitting in an tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g" sang Arthur badly

"Arthur and Gwen sitting in an tree doing something there shouldn't been" sang back Morgana

"SHUT UP" shouted Uther "Stop teasing each other love life"

"Why are you in love?" asked Morgana sweetly

"That is none of your business" said Uther

"Dad and Miss Nimueh sitting in an tree" began Arthur

"SHUT UP" shouted Uther

**Gaius flat **

"Yes mum" said Merlin talking on the phone "No mum" Merlin mouth the word three bag full mum. "Sorry mum it won't happen again"..."why don't you ever believed me?"..."I was 3"..."I was 6 and Will start it"..."I was 4 1/2 I did not understand"..."That was Will too"..."Yeh that was my fault"..."That was fun...sorry sorry I am sorry it was not fun at all"..."Can you stop now"..."I try not to get into more fights" said Merlin "How the Ghost?"

Gaius who was watching Merlin sat up an bit.

"O'k O'k Byb mum love you...will do...byb" Merlin hand up the phone.

"What did you say about an ghost?" asked Gaius

"Back home the box room is hunted" said Merlin lightly "You known footsteps, doors opening and closing"

Gaius drop the subject. He was worried. When Merlin went to his room to do some planning Gaius began to think. Merlin could have 6th sense like his father Balinor. But Gaius did not dare break the promise he mad Hunith about not telling Merlin who his father is/was. May be Merlin was just joking but Gaius could not be to sure. Gaius shook his head but deside to think about it later.

In Merlin room he was sending William an e-mail

Hi Will

First day of school and I ended up in

Detention because of an prat who dad is the

Head teacher. Long story but the prat is the guy who said

About I better watch it or something like that on Saturday

Anyway I got lost...again kind of slammed into Arthur (the prat)

And he say some stuff and I some other stuff back. He punch me then

I punch him back. And he left me to pick up all the litter in the dinner hall

But I will get him back. (Evil grin) detail anther day.

Anyway if I am late tomorrow I get anther detention.

Have to go evil planning to do

Merlin

Merlin sent the e-mail. And an idea what to do but he was going to need some help...

**Ha ha you have to wait and see. I know what Merlin going to do. All I going to say is hot hot hot...**

**Thanks for reading please comment and review **


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome back. Hope you enjoy this chapter. IT PAY BACK TIME!...**

Merlin ran into his form/home room just in time and sat down nearby Gwen and Morgana. Miss Nimueh stood in fort of the class.

"Good morning class" said Miss Nimueh

"Good morning Miss Nimueh charted back the class but Merlin who was surprised that they have to good morning like they need in primary school.

"Class talk quietly" said Nimueh

"How was detention?" asked Gwen

"I got an new hobby" joked Merlin "Picking up litter, according to Gaius it is 'charter building' but I don't think it is. Gwen laugh as did Morgana until see saw Arthur mouth 'Morgana loves Merlin Morgana love Merlin'

"I hate Arthur sometimes" said Morgana

"Would you like to get him back?"Asked Merlin

"You bet" said Morgana. She looked into Merlin eyes they had something in them that told her that he was up to something."Got any idea?"

Merlin look over that Arthur who was talking to his gang and turn back "That will be telling"

"I help you" said Morgana "Arthur dose my head in daily" and before Merlin could speak Morgana said "Gwen are you in on Merlin plan"

"What make you think I got one?" asked Merlin

"You got an plan I know you have" said Morgana "It's in your eyes" Before Merlin come up with anything to say back Morgana turned to Gwen.

"Are you in or not?"

"What's the plan first?" asked Gwen looking at Merlin

"I tell you at break" said Merlin taking out his timetable

"So you got an plan then" said Morgana "I knew it"

"Science first" said Merlin brightly

"I hate science" said Morgana and Gwen at the same time

"What are you talking about?"asked Merlin "Science is great...apart from the time me and Will accidently blow up an test tube"

"What happen?" asked Gwen

"Well the test tube blow up and the smoke alarm went off and the whole school had to go outside in the middle of winter in the rain"

"How much trouble did you get in?" asked Morgana

"two week with lunch and after school detention. And grounded for an month" said Merlin "Funny thinking back. Never Blow anything up after that apart from balloons"

"That good to known" said Morgana looking at the sky outside of the window. It look like it was going to rain.

**Break **

"So Merlin what the plan?" asked Morgana. She, Gwen and Merlin were in the library pretending to study about the Victorians"

"Well" said Merlin "It simple put curry power in Arthur drink when he dose whatever sport he plays.

"What football, hockey, karate and boxing" asked Morgana

"Yes" said Merlin "when he need an drink after doing whatever he dose in what you said he will need an drink and when he drink this..."

"Great" said Morgana "I can put in curry powder in his drink at home"

"No" said Merlin "Then we will known you done it"

"I don't care" said Morgana "I do that. Is that it to your plan?"

"Of course not" said Merlin "get some gum cove it in curry power of any else hot and chew some normal gum and give Arthur the hot on and when he complains it to hot say do it is not"

"When should we do this?" asked Gwen happy that she was not ask to help.

"Tomorrow" said Merlin "We have gym and Arthur will need his drink more then"

**The next day**

Morgana was sitting down eating toast. In her lap was curry power, Arthur come in with two water bottles and fill them and up and put them on the side. One he use during the day and one for his gym. Arthur walks out and Morgana got up and open Arthurs gym bottle and put in a large amount of curry power in and shook the bottle up so the power dissolve into the water. Hearing footsteps coming back Morgana sat back down curry on eating toast like nothing have ever happen when Arthur and Uther come in.

Merlin clearly open the gum and coved it with some hot thing he found it Gaius cupboard. Merlin tested an little bit of it and needed an drink after that so he how it world work. The put the gum back in and put the gum into his bag. He was ready to get Arthur Pendragon back.

**Form room **

Miss Nimueh was in a bad move if they talked they were to get a detention. Merlin looked at Morgana and Gwen and nodded and smiled as need Morgana. The plan was on.

**Gym**

Merlin hated gym but the plan keep him going. Arthur was showing off. It was not long before Arthur need an drink and he went to have some water. Arthur thought his mouth was on fire he went red in the face he spat out the water.

"ARTHUR" shouted the gym teacher all the class stop the watch what was happening Merlin and Morgana look at each other and away again so they did not start laughing "DO NOT SPIT IN MY LESSON"

"Sorry sir" said Arthur "But some one put some hot stuff in my drink"

"THEN GET ANTHER DRINK THEN" shouted the gym teacher "IF YOU SPIT IN MY LESSON AGAIN YOU WILL BE IN DETENTION"

"But that unfair sir" said Arthur

"LIFE NOT FAIR" shouted the gym teacher "GIVE ME TWENTY LAPS OF THE GYM...NOW"

**Boys changing room **

Merlin was finish getting changed when Arthur walk in and stood in fort of Merlin.

"I know it you" said Arthur "I got no proof but I know it you"

"Right" said Merlin taking the good gum and putting it in his mouth.

"Give me gum" said Arthur with reminded Merlin of an little kid

"Fine" said Merlin pass over rest of the gum "But beware my emery from Ealdor gave it to me, he might have done something to the gum"

"There something old about you Merlin" said "But I can't put my finger on it"

**Later that day **

Arthur made her way home he took out one of the pieces of gum and place in his mouth and chew it. It felt like his head was on fire and ran home to have an drink. He was drinking from his water bottle again today.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone welcome back hope you enjoy the next charter. Sorry I haven't updated this for a bit, but I also working on an mountain of collage work and I got two pieces to give in in an few week on of them is an 5000 word. And also I having writer block so I just going with the flow. **

**Just finish my work lucky **** happy days **

It has been 2 weeks sine Merlin and Morgana prank Arthur, And Merlin landed himself in ten more detention for going in late to class, fighting with Arthur and forgetting his homework and making up excess. Merlin got on will nearly everyone in school the people he did not get along with were Arthur (because Arthur keep getting Merlin in to trouble) Miss Nimueh (who gives him most of his detention and for some reason dose not like him) and the head Uther Pedragon (who thinks Merlin is mad)

It was Wednesday and Merlin was paired with Arthur for science

"Great" said Arthur in the condor for his mouth "I ended up with a idiot"

"Whatever dollop head prat" said Merlin

"Dollop head is not a real word" said Arthur

"I think that dollop head explain you" said Merlin brightly

"How so?" asked Arthur knowing that he dose not want to know the answer

"Well it's childish, short and other word for prat" said Merlin

"You known what I am going to do to you" said Arthur "I am going..."

"CLASS face the fort pleases" called the teacher. Arthur gave Merlin 'your dead look' "Today you are going to be adding acids to an alkali."

"What is he on about?" asked Arthur "You better understand it cos I not failing this class"

"It easy" said Merlin rolling his eyes "All we have to do is mix sulphuric acid to sodium hydroxide with will make sodium chloride"

"What?" asked Arthur "How on earth do you know that?"

"I already done it in my old school" said Merlin "Like an couple of years ago"

"What are you impaling?" asked Arthur

"Nothing your understand" said Merlin lightly watching the teacher write all the science thing on the board

"Are you saying I am stupid?" asked Arthur loudly trying to get an asker out of Merlin who was pretending to be deaf.

"Arthur please do not shouted out in my lesson stay behind that the end" said the teacher

"But Sir" said Arthur "Merlin said ..."

"Arthur you not an little kid any more control yourself" said the teacher

"I am going to kill you one day Merlin" said Arthur in the conrro of his mouth

"Like to see you try" said Merlin

"So you not deaf then" said Arthur glad it was no longer talking to an brick wall. Arthur hate to admit to himself that he likes Merlin but he never hear the end of it from Morgana.

"I am I just known how to lip read" said Merlin jokely

"I really 'believe' you" said Arthur

"Well you must be dumber than I first thought then" said Merlin lightly

"Shut up Merlin" said Arthur.

"Arthur, Merlin what are you to talking about?" asked the teacher

"About the work" lied Arthur "You see..."

"Arthur did not understand that if you add sulphuric acid to sodium hydroxide with will make sodium chloride" said Merlin

"I see" said the teacher "Well I glad you know what you are doing Merlin maybe you can give Arthur some help with he work"

"But" said Arthur and Merlin at the same time

"No buts" said the teacher "This will do both of you some good"

Merlin and Arthur sat there mouths open not believing what had just happen.

**What do you think the whole science lesson is what I find in one of my old science books so...**

**Anyway hope you enjoyed it lots **

**Pleases comment and review **


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I had not updated in some time. **** O'k back to action (been watching old power ranger episodes) man theses were the good old day but Merlin is so cool so here it is chapter 9**

**...**

Merlin and Arthur were meant to be studying together.

"This so so boring" said Arthur ripping little bit of paper from his note book and throwing them at Merlin.

"Stop that" said Merlin trying to read about Romans "We have to get this done or we both in detention for a week"

"Well you are meant to be the smart one" said Arthur "You do the work"

"I am not doing all of it" said Merlin

"Well I not reading any books it cramp my good looks"

"Well there something called the internet" said Merlin

"Shut up Merlin" said Arthur

"You just told me to shut up because I am right" said Merlin smartly

"Shut..." stated Arthur and stop. Merlin grinned

"I told you so"

Arthur had to stop himself saying anything so punch Merlin. Merlin punch Arthur back. Arthur punch Merlin.

"You two stop fighting or you get detention again" said an voice behind them. Arthur and Merlin turn around to see Gwen and Morgana standing behind them.

"Hi how are you?" said Merlin at the same time Arthur said "What you doing here?"

"We fine thank you Merlin" said Morgana at the same time as Gwen said "We studying unlike you"

Then the Bell rang for class

"Great" said Merlin picking up his bag "Maths"

"Hold on Merlin I am in the same class as you" said Morgana she gave Gwen an small hug and went off with Merlin.

"Well Gwen what do you have?" asked Arthur rubbing the back of his neck

"I go Art" said Gwen "What about you?"

"French"

"I see you around" said Gwen smiley slightly "Byb"

"Byb" said Arthur feeling happier for some unknown reason

**What do you think**

**Please comment and review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Wow I only meet to levee this a week but over a year? I guess I lose interest in this stroy and wrote other things mainly Merlin stories you can check them out if you want too. I better get writing to make up for not updating this story **

**While re-reading the story I notice that at first Merlin was with Gwen for Maths and then he was with Morgana. WHOOPS Never mind not a big mistaken is it? Anyway hope you enjoy**

**Maths **

"Why did I have to move maths groups" moan Merlin who was looking at the long math question on the board and the teacher explaining what to do.

Morgana rolled her eyes "Well you shouldn't be so smart then"

"You can't like Mr O' boring" said Merlin

"Merlin his name is Mr O' brain" said Morgana "And if he hear you you will get detention"

"I get detention all most every day" said Merlin "I don't see the different it makes"

"You know you and Arthur are more alike than you realised" said Morgana. "And don't look at me like that Merlin, you both take no notice of the rules"

"I do to" said Merlin "But come on half these rules are unfair"

"I know" said Morgana "My step father made them, but we have no say"

Merlin grinned "Everyone got a say. But there is choice to listen"

Morgana shook her head "Well maybe you can tell Arthur that"

**After School**

Gaius sent Merlin to go shopping for a few things on the way Merlin saw Arthur looking unhappy.

"Arthur" said Merlin

"Merlin what are you doing here?" asked Arthur

"Being sent to do shopping" said Merlin "What about you?"

"Feel like a walk" said Arthur "I come with you if you like"

"Sure" said Merlin "Feel free" 

Merlin and Arthur walked for a bit in silent until Arthur spoke "What's you mum like?"

"My mum?" asked Merlin, Arthur nodded "She nag a lot mainly because she worry but she kind, what about yours?"

"I never knew her" said Arthur "She die when I was born, I ask my dad about it and he doesn't like to talk about it."

"I never knew my dad" said Merlin

"What happen to him?" asked Arthur

Merlin eyes looked a bit hunted "He die"

"How old were you?" asked Arthur

"I wasn't even born" said Merlin "I guess we were in the same boat"

"I guess" said Arthur he decided to get off the topic of death "So the history poject what do we have to do again?"

**What do you think? Carry on or not? **

**Sorry again for the long long long long update**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for the reviews your the best :D hope you enjoy **

**Outside the detention room **

Detention again. Merlin stood outside the room annoyed with himself why can't to keep out of trouble? Another boy come and stood beside Merlin. He was messy hair and a care free grin. Merlin regoised him from detention a few time before but never spoken to him.

"Hey what did you do?" asked the boy

"answer back at Miss Nimueh, you?" asked Merlin

"Teachers here don't unstand humour" said the boy "I'm Gwaine by the way year 11"

"Merlin year 10" said Merlin

" Oh your in the same year as the head son" said Gwaine a little harshly

Merlin shrugged "he's alright, can be a bit... posh and bossy... a bit of a prat but...there worst people out there"

Gwaine nodded "Yeh most of them penten to be the good guys" Merlin gave his a puzzle look "bad experience with the police years ago now... My dad was a policeman die in line of duty accidently killed by another policeman. Or so they say"

"Sorry" said Merlin not knowing what to say "How old were you"

"three" said Gwaine

"My dad die when he was working" said Merlin "not in the line of duty"

"What did he do?" asked Gwaine

Merlin paused "he was a... medium"

"You mean talk to ghost?" asked Gwaine

"More sprits" said Merlin "Anyway he must of past a message on and his client didn't like it"

"Life shucks" said Gwaine "And so do the teacher detention is already late at staring. We're already wasting half an hour of out freedom"

"Maybe they forgot" said Merlin

"Hope so" said Gwaine "But we have to stay here a bit longer. If someone dose show up and we not here we been in bigger trouble"

"learn form experience?" asked Merlin

"Yeah" said Gwaine "this is my last year, need to make up for my years of terror somehow. Prove that I learn something with out cramping my look"

Both Gwaine and Merlin laughed "You won't say anything about... you know" said Merlin

"No I won't if you won't" said Gwaine

Merlin nodded "Thanks"

"You too" said Gwaine

**Gaius's flat **

"Merlin, you meant to be keeping out of trouble" said Gaius as Merlin was trying to ready a book for English

"It's not my fault Miss Nimueh hare me" said Merlin turning the page. "I swear everyone scared of her even Mr Pendragon"

Gaius sigh "I doubt every much the headmaster is scared of one of his teachers. Why would he been?"

"Because she's a witch" said Merlin "I bet if she was around in the medieval time she would be burn at the stack"

"Merlin you have to watch what you say" warned Gaius "It could get you into a lot of trouble"

"So she is a witch?" asked Merlin

"No" said Gaius "But just be carful Merlin"

"Aright" said Merlin why did everyone tell him that. Merlin headed to his room and put his book on top of his bed and open his laptop and turn it on and check his e-mails. He got one from Will.

Hi Merlin,

How you day been like?

Old man Simmons stop teaching link to stress

I like he miss telling you off. Anyway half term next month

Shell we meet up?

Will

Merlin sent a replay right away

Hi Will

Made a new friend Gwaine. He has a same personality as you

Are you sure you haven't got a brother?

Old man Simmons should of stop teacher last century.

I see if I can come back to Ealdor at next month.

See you soon

Merlin

Merlin then play some games on line until Gaius yelled at him to turn the lights off. Then he trun off his lap top and go ready for bed. He set his alarm of seven 0 clock and went to sleep.

**Next day - school**

Merlin run up the stairs to his from room he made it just in time.

"You over sleep again?" asked Gwen

"No" said Merlin lied "I just lost track of the time"

Morgana shook her head "I thought you got a new alarm clock?"

"I did" said Merlin

Miss Nimueh walked into class follow by a blond hair girl "Good morning"

"Good Moring miss Nimueh" the class say back automatically

"We got a new student her name is Morgause" said Miss Nimueh

Morgana looked at Morgause she was sure she meet her somewhere before.

**What do you think? I thinking of adding Lancelot next chapter and maybe even Mordred **

**Please let me known and review **

**Thanks for reading**


	12. Chapter 12

**After debating with myself for some time and reading the reviews Merlin is somehow going to get his magic. But it won't be in this chapter but it start to mention it **

**Anyway I hope you enjoy and I do not own Merlin **

Chapter 12

**School **

Morgana was spend most of the next week with Morgause and it seem to them they knew each other. Gwen was feeling left out she had been fiends with Morgause all her life and now it seem she didn't exiat

"They something about her... something strange" said Gwen to Merlin as they wonder around at brake

"Whatever you say" said Merlin he too a an uneasy feeling about her but he had no idea why. Gwen seem to know what Merlin was thinking.

"You don't like her either" said Gwen

"It's not that" said Merlin "But... I got a feeling that I know her somehow... maybe we meet in another life..."

"If that true than Morgana and her would of been best fiends" said Gwen

"Maybe soul sisters" said Merlin

"Merlin they no such thing" said Gwen

"Do you believe in soul mates" asked Merlin "They one person out there of each of us"

"I don't know about that" said Gwen "They millions of people on this plant"

Merlin shrugged "No one said It was going to be easy" then he mutter some one of but Gwen could hear "Do you know that boy in year 11 is checking you out?"

Gwen looked behind her and saw Lancelot looking at her he pretended not be right away. Gwen turn red and turn back to Merlin "Grow up Merlin"

The bell rang "Got to go to science with the prat king" said Merlin

"Have fun" said Gwen snaking her head as she went to her lesson.

**Science **

Today lesson was about modern day science resech they had to do a project on one of them.

"Right" said the teacher "The big resech that is happening is..." then he start witeing on the board

_Is there life out there? And if so are we safe? _

_Could we get the dinosaur back? And if so what will it mean for the earth?_

_What is true? Science vs religion ? _

_Is Science ruining the mystery of the world?_

_Do people had real magic trapped inside they DNA? _

"Wow" said Arthur "People waste time looking in to this what losers"

"We have to" said Merlin smiling at Arthur stony look

"SIR" called a boy "MAGIC NOT REAL!"

"Or is it?" asked the teacher "They no prove that it never exited... pick an subject you want to research?"

The class stared talking "I going to do...science vs religion" said Arthur "That about the only one my dad would be happy about"

"And let his is the headmaster" said Merlin

"Shut up Merlin" said Arthur "What are you going to pick?"

"Number 5" said Merlin

"Your not serious are you?" asked Arthur

"Yeh" said Merlin "I head about the theory a couple of years ago, it could be possible"

"Well you wont find a lot out" said Arthur

Merlin smile "That is what you think"

**After School **

Merlin walked back across the park. A ball of about nine come to pick it up then he stair at Merlin then Morgause come up.

"Mordred not stair about people like that" said Morgause she turn to Merlin "He my little brother he stairs at people a lot"

"It's fair" said Merlin "How are you settling in? I move about two months ago"

"Really? You seem to made a out of friends in a short time" said Morgause "We fine school better than I thought it was going to be were did you come from?"

"Ealdor" said Merlin "It's a village... if you can call it that"

"We come from a island called Bless" said Morgause

"I went they once" said Merlin "Long time ago as a toddle"

"Really hardly go there" said Morgause "I have to go... Mordred I told you not to stair... bye"

"See ya" said Merlin walking away

**What do you think? I know Lancelot was only in the background today but... Magic is coming back is you haven't guess already. Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi sorry for the delay I have been writing a Robin Hood Story and I got into a flow and couldn't stop... So back to Merlin yeh he going to have Magic some time soon it going to be mention more and more now since it part of Merlin's Science project. **

**Hope you enjoy and I do not own Merlin **

Merlin was on his lap top when Gaius come back home he had been at a meeting.

"Hi" said Merlin not looking up from his screen

"You now you're going to make your eyes go bad" said Gaius

"You sound like mum" said Merlin "Anyway I'm doing homework"

Gaius looked at Merlin in disbelieve "At this time normally your on Face...log... of blog..."

"...It's facebook" said Merlin "Anyway I don't have a account yeh. In my old school there was a hung fight because of it..."

"What's your homework?" asked Gaius "It's not like you to be this keen"

"I'm researching Magic in DNA" said Merlin "Do you know they might be a way to unlock it..."

"Magic?" asked Gaius

"Yeh" said Merlin slowly "What wrong with it?"

"Nothing" said Gaius "Just not a normal choice"

"Who wants to be normal?" asked Merlin "It's boring... anyway I don't think no one is normal"

"What have you find out?" asked Gaius

Merlin looked at Gaius with a slight frowned "They currently doing a experiment that might unlock magic so people might be able to use it...why are you interested?"

"I looked in to it a few years back" said Gaius "Someone try the same thing but fail but unlocking all this power can cause more damage than good"

"What do you mean?" asked Merlin

"What do you learn in history about what they did to people they thought use magic" said Gaius

"Kill them" said Merlin "You think they might be a repeat..."

"It could happen both ways " said Gaius "Lots of fights, if we meant to use it we would already be able to use it"

"Not necessary" said Merlin "We never meant to fly but we got the brains to make airplanes"

"One thing I learn Merlin is not everyone uses they brains" said Gaius

**Try and guess how Merlin going to get his powers...**

**Hope you enjoyed and please review **


	14. Chapter 14

**Got writer block again. I know what I want to happen and how it happen but writing it is harder. This might give you a idea how Merlin is going to get his magic. **

**I don't own Merlin like I said time and time again but this is as good as it gets to owning it **

**Science Lab – on the island called Bless **

A scientist was writing notes

"I don't get it why come here of all places?" asked is assistant

"Because this had been know for strong magical links" said the scientist "We already got lots of finding here. Not as much as in the crystal caves but still a lot of use for information"

"And how dose this prove there magic in some people DNA?" asked the assistant "We the laughing stock of most scientist world wide"

"So was the first people who said the world was round" said the scientist smiling "So was the person who said light bulbs. All scientist who think outside the box of what people think of as logic thinking is a laughing stock. But we will prove them wrong and everyone will know about it"

"What do you mean?" asked the assistant

"I mean when we open the trapped magic... it will effect everyone who got it" said the scientist "Everyone who has the slightest bit of magic inside them"

The assistant looked at the scientist "And how do we released the magic?"

"With help from a old friend" said the scientist smiling

**I know it's short but I was going to miss this part out but I keep it in :D Hope you enjoying it so far. Don't worry back to Merlin in the next chapter **

**Please review **


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for the long wait, Hope you enjoy**

Merlin rushed into the classroom to see their was no teacher so he sat down on the same table as Morgana and Gwen. "So where on earth is Miss Nimueh?" he asked

"She's not going to be in all week" said Morgana

"We got Mr Brass instead" said Gwen

"He's the dullest person I know" said Merlin "And I know old man Simmons, Why can't I get any of the fun teachers?"

...

Island called Bless

"Will we be ready on time?" asked the scientist

"All seem ready to go" said his assistant "We're really going though with this?"

A finger step into the room "Of course" she said "Magic is set to rise again" the scientist and his assistant turn to see Miss Nimueh standing in the room "Come on we got work too do"

...

Merlin spotted Gwaine sitting at the table of in the lubusry he walked over "Hey this is called a libury, you find things called book in it that you can read"

"Ha ha Merlin" said Gwaine "I am studying for my exams I got this year"

Merlin looked that what Gwaine was reading he had a revision book but inside was a comic "I didn't know they do exams in comic books"

Gwaine rolled his eyes "I'm hiding from the members of the football team. It's my turn to wash the kit"

"Not the most joyful job is there, washing smelly socks" said Merlin

"They won't think about finding me here" said Gwaine

"I did" said a voice behind them Gwaine and Merlin turn to see Lancelot

"Hey Lancey" said Gwaine "Good to see you old friend, have you meet my detention buddy Merlin?

"Not personality" said Lancelot "Hi I'm Lancelot. You must be the person Arthur wants to be the team mascot"

"What?" asked Merlin "There's no way I'm going to be the mascot. I heard the last one started to get nightmares because of what the other team did to him" Just then the bell rang

Gwaine swore loudly "I got a lesson with Leon next, I'm doomed" then he got up and leved

"I better go. I going for a personal record of a day and a half with out getting into trouble"

"It won't last long" said Lancelot

"I know" said Merlin "See you around then"

"Bye"

...

Island called bless

"Five more minters and we will change the world" said miss Nimueh as she the scientist and the assistant walked to a stone table

... ...

"I don't see how you have been here for about two months and already been in all the Maths class rooms" said Arthur he looked at his worksheet "And this is a waste of time"

"Just because you don't understand it doesn't make it a waste of time" said Merlin

"Oh...so you understand this do you?" asked Arthur

"As a matter as fact I do" said Merlin

"Well it's your bad luck we won't use half of this stuff in the real world" said Arthur

...

"5...4...3...2...1" said the assistant "Now"

Miss Nimueh walked around the table saying a ancient spell. Under there feet the ground shook like a earthquake and it didn't stop until the spell was ended. Miss Nimueh smiled "It has began"

...

"...even my dad doesn't understand half of this stuff" said Arthur "So there... Merlin you're gone quite" Arthur turn to see Merlin look unwell

"I'm not sure... I suddenly flee... a bit... funny" said Merlin and before he knew anything else he black out

**Oh no...**

**I try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. I just stared my new Job and it's has been one hell of a week **


End file.
